


Hole-y Grail

by paygeling



Series: chicken soup for the gay soul [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Doctor Kink, Flirting, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Porn, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, adult stores, benny lafitte (mentioned) - Freeform, dean really likes cas's butt, i swear this isnt explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paygeling/pseuds/paygeling
Summary: Dean drags Cas to an adult store to fetch some party favors for Benny and Andrea's wedding. Castiels a little taken aback by the lewdness of some of the items and Dean is enjoying himself.





	Hole-y Grail

**Author's Note:**

> i have a feeling i will be adding more to this later but for now i think it good i just wanna try and force myself to post a little more? this is part 2 in my chicken soup for the gay soul series. these are not in chronological order as of now so don't focus too much on the timeline :)) enjoy!

“Dean why are we here?”

They sit in an idling car in front of a tacky purple painted adult store. The windows littered with neon lights saying things like ‘adult toys’, ‘erotic novels’ and ‘lingerie’. 

“My buddy Benny is having his bachelor party so why not celebrate it with genitalia themed party favors? Also i know for a fact he already has a copy of Dr. Sexy M.D. so I can buy his gift secretly for myself.” 

“Why would you know that?”

“You don’t do the whole this for that with your buddy’s porn?”

“That's disgusting.”

“No, Im saving money. it’s business savvy.” Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“What business?”

“The business in my pants, let’s go.”

As soon as they open the door Cas is immediately ambushed by hot pink, latex and boas. From where cas was standing, it only got worse further back.

“Cas stop gawking you look like a creep.”

Dean quickly finds his way to the porn as Cas peruses reluctantly through the store trying not to make eye contact with any phallic shaped objects. Cas isn’t a shrewd per se but he likes secrecy which was the opposite of this place AND dean. Cas has learned he is very open about his sexual endeavors. There was a deep fear in his heart that he would bump into someone he knew. It would be hard to explain himself as to why he was looking at this weird apparatus that somehow gives pleasure? It looks like some sort of torture device, although, that would make sense too. Finally Dean comes back with a small stack of DVDs.

“Is that what your gonna buy?” Dean pointed at the ‘sexy hardware’ Cas had been studying. Cas quickly set it back down. “Gee Cas i would've taken you for more of a traditional guy.” Cas quickly changed the subject.

“They actually sell DVDs still?” 

“Some people aren't all modern and high-tech Cas. Classic Car, Classic rock,” Dean held up one of them, “Classic porn DVDs.”

“Dr. Sexy?” Dean Made a big Deal about it earlier. On the cover showed ‘doctor’ with his coat open to show a chiseled chest, while his ‘nurses’ bent over showing off the most cleavage Castiel has ever seen.

“I’ve got a thing for doctors” Dean shrugged. 

“Maybe you should marry one so you could afford your monthly subscriptions.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and decided to look around a little more, much to Cas’s chagrin. Dean was starting get tired of Cas dragging his feet, refusing to make direct eye contact with anything that peeked Dean’s interest. 

“Your not gonna grab anything Cas? There's a giant assortment of penises over there, and i mean giant in every way.”

“Dean--” Castiel’s retort was cut short by Dean

“Cas your little banana tush would look so cute in these” He said in a flamboyant voice. Cas groaned as Dean held up a pair of racy lingerie and put it to Castiel's chest.

“Why are you so obsessed with my ass?”

“You are going for a doctorates, right?” Castiel shook his head and smiled.

Dean kept the lingerie held up to Cas’s torso, seeming particularly fond of that set. 

“Half off with any purchase huh? Business savvy.” Castiel became blatantly offended by the look of judgement on his face. “If i bought this would you wear it around the apartment for me?” 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Castiel bites back sarcastically, but Dean stepped into his space.

“What if I would?” He whispers. Cas could feel a prickle across the bridge of his nose and tried to conceal his redness by looking away, but all he could look at was more sexually suggestive items. Cas felt as if he walked right into this one. “Here, try it on and give me a twirl.” 

If Cas’s face looked offended before, he was beyond that now, he was scandalized. 

“Dean don’t you have better things to spend your money on, like groceries or paying your student debt?”

“...I don’t hear a no.” Dean proded.

“That’s a definite no.” 

“Aw come on Cas, I like wearing them 

“Dean, what don’t you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! sorry it was so short but it is a series of oneshots so this is the best i can do. I have MANY more tropes to write though so please if you'd like keep up with the series bc it's fun to write :))


End file.
